


Day 2: Euphoria

by NerdyGinger2307



Series: Zutara Week 2013 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Katara - Freeform, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Zuko - Freeform, Zutara, Zutara Week 2013, smuttySmutterSMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGinger2307/pseuds/NerdyGinger2307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko & Katara lavish one another early in the morning. Pure fluffy smut and nothing more or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Euphoria

This morning was like every other morning; the sun shining through the silky drapes, Katara curled up next to Zuko and both of them completely naked. Katara sighed deeply against Zuko’s chest as she lightly tracing the contours of his pectorals and abdominals. He opened his eyes just an inch giving him the look of a sleeping dragon. Katara smiled and playfully kissed his nose.

“Morning Zuzu.” She greeted softly as she went to fiddle with his hair.  
Zuko groaned at the use of his childhood nickname and threw back his head exposing his neck to her; she took the opportunity to latch her lips onto the exposed flesh. He started at her movement but was soon moaning putty under her touch. His hands found her chocolate locks and threading his fingers through as he begged her to never stop, but like the perfect little tease she was she unraveled herself from the sheets a smirk gracing her soft pink lips.

“You minx.” Zuko cursed rising from the bed; he stretched and his stiff bones cracked from being pent up for so long. He smirked and swiped a hand through his hair before going to grab his little tease by the hips

Katara laughed dancing out of his reach; she grabbed a sheer red cover from the nearby vanity and tied the gold belt loosely around her waist. The gossamer cloth reached the top of her thighs and the gold accents made her look like a dancing flame- so damn sexy. As she bent to pick up her brush that had fallen from the previous nights ‘activities’ he got an excellent few of her tanned rear. She cocked her face slightly as she rose causing her hair to fall down one side her face; her bright cerulean eyes eyed him hungrily. 

He sauntered over to her the morning sunrise accenting every one of his curves and tones; he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him a playful smirk on his lips and then his lips were on her. 

It wasn’t a sweet, innocent or gentle kiss; it was a lover’s kiss- rough, ferocious and possessive. Her hands carded his hair as her mouth and tongue battled with his; his hands slithered down her sides bringing the soft cloth with it. When the cloth fell around her ankles he gripped her buttocks and set her on the counter of the vanity. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his hips and dug her heels into his lower back. She could feel his hard member against her entrance pleading for release; she was more than ready to oblige but Zuko had other plans. He threw her over one should receiving a squeal and a fit of giggles and he marched them over to their big four poster bed where they fell among their already messy red sheets. He never stopped once in his menstruations; he was determined to make her emanate every last moan she had. One second his lips were on hers and then they were on her neck forcing moans and squeaks from her cords. She could hardly breathe and the air was humid and smelt of sweat and lilies.  
His lips slowly made their way down her body – licking, kissing and sucking every tender part, when his lips finally made it to her petals she was dripping with want and more than ready for a release. He kissed her rosiness and let his tongue run through her juices before thrusting two fingers into her.

“Nagh! ZUKO! Oh Tui and La, that feels so good.” Katara moaned wiggling her hips silently guiding Zuko to continue.  
The more he messaged her, the more desperate her pleas became- she was just so damn close and he was teasing her. She was sweating from head to toe and moaned so loudly she thought the whole city could have heard her. Zuko silenced her with his lips one hand holding him up while the other caressed her breast. “Zuko please, I can’t-” Katara pleaded in between kisses. 

Zuko pulled away, his face hovering inches from hers; his member pressed against her moist thighs. “Beg for it, beg me to fuck you.” He breathed, his hot breathe washed over her making her dizzy. 

“Please Zuko- please f-fuck me, please I can’t take this anymore. You’re such a tease and I really REALLY want you-”, she didn’t get to finish as Zuko roughly thrust into her without warning. She dug her nails into his broad shoulders, but he didn’t seem to notice as he started to slowly pump in and out. Katara tried to bottle up her moans but Zuko bite and kissed at her exposed neck until they flew past her lips like fish in river rapids.  
She felt herself tighten around him she couldn’t hold it anymore; with a moan she felt herself shatter and fall into an abyss of euphoria and pleasure. She could remember him pounding in a few more times before feeling his seed explode inside her and feel the bed shake as he struggled not to fall on her. She lifted her arm which was heavy with fatigue and lightly caressed his face.

“It’s okay, I love you.” She smiled and with that he slowly collapsed onto her tucking his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder.  
She rubbed his back and stroked his moistened hair while listening to his racing pulse. When he’d regained his breathe he rolled off her pulling her on top of him; she gladly curled against his side even though she was sweaty and hot. She breathed in his smoky, fire cider scent and felt herself relax against him. The sun had slowly risen above the clouds and she could faintly hear the sound of birds outside their windows.

“I love you so much.” Zuko breathed kissing the top of her head.

Katara smiled and kissed his chin, “I love you too Zuzu”, she giggled.

Zuko groaned into her hair which only made her laugh even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos if I deserve it and write a review- I crave feedback.


End file.
